


Masked

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was tiring to keep this mask on every day and, sometimes, Eichi just wished to put it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thanks to @Fjeril for the correction~ ♥  
> \- A little drabble about Eichi. That's how I see him and... it's not canon.  
> \- Enjoy?

            The night started to fall upon Yumenosaki academy. The school was now closed and empty of all the students. Empty? Not really. There still was a student, lazily lying on a sofa in the tea club’s room. It was the President of the Student Council who was enjoying a lonely moment. His eyes were half closed, as if he was going to fall asleep.

            Eichi was tired, exhausted, actually. It had been a long day; a Dreamfes had taken place between fine and Akatsuki; and he was glad that it was finally over. He didn’t remember the results and, really, even if he showed the contrary in front of the others, he didn’t care at all. The most important was that people, either fans or idols, had a lot fun.

“It’s more and more difficult…” He whispered.

            Putting a mask on his face, keeping it in place, bearing with the eyes filled with hatred, the whispers of his comrades fearing him. It was getting more difficult every day and Eichi was tired of all that, but now he had started, he couldn’t stop.  He did it for the school, and for the students. They saw him like a demon in disguise; he was. But his main goal was to help them. Even if it was a little thing, even it meant being hated for his behavior, he would assume his bad role till the end, without complaints. Dreamfes was just a game, a way for idols to understand things and especially themselves, a way to see true smiles on people’s lips.

            But Eichi was tired. He was tired to fake a smile in front of students, tired of playing the strong man when he wasn’t, tired of the fear. Tired of everything.

            He eyes fully closed. Sometimes, he was glad his body was weak. He went to the hospital and stayed there for a while. Alone, in his bedroom, not forced to fake a smile, suffering lots of pain. In these moments, he was himself. The true himself, the one who had been spoiled since his childhood, the one who had matured once he had discovered the world wasn’t for Carebears. The one who was worried to lose the few friends he got if they discovered his true face. Keito knew his true face, or so he thought. Never did Eichi show all the pain he really felt, either it was because of his illness or from the other.

            Eichi knew that he wasn’t an angel. He often joked that when he would die, he wouldn’t have access to Heaven and would fall in Hell. How could he go in Heaven, anyway? Even if it was to help, he had done horrible things, and hurt a lot of people. Because pain, in general, was a form a pleasure. He was afraid that nobody understood why he did these things.

            The President of the Student Council sighed and let tears falling on his cheeks. Every night, when he was alone, he cried. It made feel better. He let all the bad thoughts take place in his mind. _‘My parents don’t love me. I’m a bother to them. If Mom could have another child, it would be better. They could let me die. Nobody loves me. Keito is faking his friendship. I’m a good for nothing. I’m a demon. I just want to be loved…’_

            Eichi opened his eyes and stood up. He came close to the window, opened it, and looked at the moon that was already there. Then, he erased his tears, took all his bad thoughts, and blew them towards the Moon. There, he was free of them until the next evening. It was his ritual, the thing that kept him alive. Now, he would go back at home. His parents wouldn’t be there, so he would be free. He would be able to stay himself. And tomorrow, it would start again.

            He would put a mask on in face and try his best to keep it in place.

            He would fake smiles.

            He would be the demon everyone hated.


End file.
